


Pets

by Daegaer



Series: Travel Companions [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Saiyuki
Genre: Angels, Gen, Humor, Kappa, Snakes, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Hakkai discuss each others . . . pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

"What a charming little dragon," Aziraphale said, looking askance at Jeep as if he thought a miniature Michael would appear to cast him down.

"I'm very fond of him," Hakkai said, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Kyuu," Jeep remarked.

"Pets are so calming, I'm told," Aziraphale said, sipping his tea.

"Oh, he's not what I'd call a pet," Hakkai said, stroking Jeep's head with one finger. "He's more a rather small friend. Dragons don't make good pets. I find reptiles generally don't."

"You'd be surprised," Aziraphale said. 

"You keep reptiles?"

"Erm. One. A . . . pet snake."

"Oh," Hakkai said. "I'm not sure I'd have the patience - it's not as if we can carry a heated glass tank and a supply of mice around with us anyway."

"So you don't have any other pets, then?" Aziraphale said, moving back as Jeep crept onto the table and investigated the remnants of his cake.

"Water beetles," Hakkai said decisively. " . . . amphibian water beetles."

"I suppose they're easily portable, at least," Aziraphale said after a moment. "What do they live on?"

"Imported beer, mainly," Hakkai said vaguely.


End file.
